Ele me salvou
by Maeve Morgan
Summary: Muitos anos no futuro, uma professora em Hogwarts pensa na época da guerra e se relembra. Oneshot. Spoilers de EP.


**Retratações:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling. O uso de seus personagens, locações e universo em geral são somente um empréstimo (daí o nome fanfiction). Somente a trama é minha.

N.A.: Tradução do original em inglês, "He saved me". Sim, admito ter sido inspirada por um certo (e bem famoso) filme. Imagino se vocês conseguem adivinhar qual. Do fundo do meu coração, isso foi escrito como um romance Harry/Hermione. No entanto, pode-se interpretá-lo de outra forma, como se completamente platônico ou como uma relação de irmão-irmã. Qualquer que seja a visão adotada, espero que gostem!

As cenas em itálico são flashbacks. Eu mantive os nomes originais, e espero que a mudança de narração não confunda ninguém.

* * *

**Ele me salvou**

"Tanta coisa mudou."

De fato, isso é verdade. Isso foi dito enquanto eu andava pelos corredores da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts, o lugar que eu sempre considero minha casa, não importa em que fase da vida esteja. Eu sempre fui um tanto pensativa e filosófica durante as manhãs. Principalmente aos domingos, quando a maioria dos alunos escolhe por dormir até mais tarde e o castelo fica silencioso, com a exceção de alguns que optam por acordar cedo.

"Bom dia, Professora Granger."

"Bom dia, Srta. Kingston. Acordou tão cedo para estudar, acredito?"

"É claro." A Ravenclaw do quinto ano respondeu com um tanto de orgulho quando entramos no Salão Principal.

"Tente se divertir de vez em quando." Ah, como eu gostaria de ter me divertido mais nos meus dias de estudante aqui. Eu não me arrependo da minha paixão por estudos, mas às vezes me pergunto se perdi muita coisa nas minhas maratonas na biblioteca, como o Ron e o Harry costumavam dizer.

"Ah sim, senhora, eu me divirto sim. Só estou me preparando para os N.O.M.s. Falta só mais quatro meses." Ela partiu com um sorriso à mesa de sua Casa.

Sim, muita coisa mudou, mas algumas coisas são eternas. Muitos anos se passaram, mas Hogwarts sempre será Hogwarts, assim como seus alunos. O mundo lá fora teve suas drásticas mudanças (tanto para bem como para mal), mas jovens bruxos e bruxas sempre podem contar com essa instituição para pelo menos sete anos de educação e crescimento.

Eu escolhi me sentar à mesa Gryffindor, a minha velha Casa, ao invés da mesa principal, no meu devido lugar. Eu sei que parte do corpo docente considera isso peculiar, assim como a maioria dos alunos, mas tenho meus motivos. Estive me lembrando muito do passado durante esse último mês. Pois agora sou a última integrante viva da Ordem da Fênix.

Foi numa manhã fria e clara de janeiro que Luna Lovegood Longbottom deu seu último suspiro nessa terra. Ela era minha última amiga dos velhos tempos, meu último elo. Sua morte deixará um vazio permanente em meu coração, mas ao mesmo tempo foi um alívio quando veio.

A estranha e memorável loira envelheceu com uma mente lúcida (ou tão lúcida quanto ela sempre foi, pelo menos), mas seu corpo não conseguiu manter a saúde, principalmente depois que Neville partiu. Ela morreu aos 114 anos de idade depois de sofrer por anos com uma forma de câncer mágico. A doença, que evoluiu de sua semelhante Muggle, ainda é incurável, mesmo com mágica e mais de um século de estudos e pesquisas.

"Bom dia, Nana." Eu olhei para cima e encontrei os olhos preocupados e um tanto condescendentes de minha bisneta. "Está tudo bem com a senhora?"

"Eu estou bem, Henrietta." As regras da escola ditam que ela deveria me chamar de Professora ou Diretora, mas o velho apelido sai naturalmente por seus lábios toda vez que ela me vê sozinha. "Por favor, sente e tome café comigo. As pessoas ficam me olhando estranho, e acho que é porque estou sozinha."

"Elas estão fazendo isso porque você está na mesa dos alunos, Nana." Ela disse bem-humorada, sentando-se à minha frente. Querida, adorável Henrietta. Ela sabe o que estou sentindo, ela vê a dor em meus olhos. Ainda assim, ela opta por não falar. Ela me faz companhia em silêncio, e me distrai de meus pensamentos sombrios. Pensamentos que voltam muitos anos no tempo.

* * *

_Eles estavam sozinhos, e era uma das raras ocasiões em que eles tinham um momento sossegado para si mesmos em meio a planos para a batalha que se aproximava e buscas pelas últimas Horcruxes._

"_Acha que vamos conseguir?" No fundo, ela sabia que não deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta. Não era algo com que ela queria que ele se preocupasse, principalmente agora. Mas ela queria que ele acalmasse suas ansiedades, mesmo que sem convicção e com palavras docemente falsas._

"_Você vai." A resposta que ele lhe deu veio convicta, segura e resignada. Ele falou suavemente e, no entanto, sua voz transmitia uma promessa tão certa que ela se sentiu reconfortada, mesmo que só um pouco._

"_E quanto a você?" Ela perguntou tão suavemente quanto ele, sentindo-se um tanto infantil._

"_Não importa. Contanto que você esteja viva, eu vou ficar bem." Ele disse isso tão calmamente. A bem da verdade, isso a assustou um pouco._

"_Harry..." Ela sussurrou desoladamente._

"_Hermione?" Seu tom ainda era casual, e levemente curioso._

"_Você não devia dizer essas coisas." Ela estremeceu ao dizer isso._

"_É a verdade. Eu não tenho muitas chances de viver, afinal. Mas vou fazer com que você fique viva." Suas palavras fizeram mais calafrios percorrer sua espinha._

"_Eu não quero viver sem você!" Ela exclamou isso ansiosamente. Ela tinha tanta certeza naquele momento que seu coração pararia de bater se o dele assim o fizesse._

"_Você tem que estar preparada porque isso pode acontecer." Ele estava dizendo isso de uma forma tão gentil, tão calma e tão lógica. Ela não sabia dizer quando exatamente eles tinham trocado os papéis. Era ela quem deveria estar lhe assegurando, como ela sempre havia feito._

"_Eu não sei o que faria." Com isso, um tom de desespero entrou em sua voz._

_Ele pareceu respirar profundamente enquanto pensava nisso. "Você vai viver." Ele disse enfim. "Você vai terminar a escola, fazer os N.I.E.M.s e passar com O em todos. Você vai se tornar uma Auror ou uma Curandeira, ou qualquer coisa que quiser. Você vai continuar com o F.A.L.E. Você vai dar aulas em Hogwarts, porque eu sei que esse é seu sonho. E você vai se casar, e ter vários filhos, e muitos netos que vão te adorar assim como eu." Ela pôde ouvir em sua voz como ele havia imaginado tudo isso, e lhe doía o coração pensar que talvez ele não estivesse lá para ver tudo._

"_Eu não poderia... Não ia conseguir." Ela sussurrou, sentindo como se uma mão de ferro estivesse se fechando em volta de seu coração._

"_É claro que ia. Você é mais forte do que imagina, Hermione." Ele disse como se fosse algo tão óbvio, ela sabia que ele realmente tinha confiança nela. "E você tem que me prometer que vai."_

"_O que?"_

"_Caso eu morra, você vai viver. Você tem que fazer isso. Não quero que minha morte seja em vão."_

"_Não seria. E você não vai morrer. Você vai viver, e nós vamos ficar juntos, sempre. Você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão facilmente."_

"_Me promete." Ele repetiu, dessa vez com a voz um pouco mais forte._

"_Eu sempre vou ficar com você."_

"_Não isso! E sim, eu sei que você vai sempre ficar comigo, assim como eu com você. Todos vocês. Me promete. Hermione." Seu nome foi dito como uma súplica que partiu seu coração._

_Engolindo o nó em sua garganta, ela disse com a voz mais firme que conseguiu. "Eu prometo, Harry. Eu não vou desistir. Nunca." E ela sentiu que era a verdade._

"_Você vai ficar viva?"_

"_Eu vou ficar viva."_

"_Ótimo. Porque se eu tiver alguma chance nisso, é bom que você fique." E sua voz retornou ao tom casual de antes. Um que ela estava mais acostumada._

"_Bobo." Ela não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. "Agora vamos falar de alguma outra coisa, isso é muito mórbido. Não é saudável."_

"_Tudo bem. Vamos falar de alguma outra coisa, então." E em nenhum momento ele apontou que foi ela a começar a conversa um tanto mórbida.

* * *

_

O tempo passa, muitos mais alunos vêm ao Salão Principal para tomar o café da manhã, e os amigos de Henrietta se juntam a nós. A maioria deles senta-se a uma distância respeitável de nós duas, dando-nos uma certa privacidade um tanto rara atualmente. Pelo menos para mim.

Enquanto minha mente se perde em tempos diferentes do presente, alguns dos garotos e garotas mais estudiosos passam a discutir os testes que virão e as matérias que eles ainda têm a estudar. Não fiquei surpresa quando eles começaram a discutir a famosa Segunda Guerra. Estava no programa da escola, afinal de contas.

"Professora Granger, a senhora se importa se eu fizer uma pergunta? Eu sei que estamos tomando café da manhã, e certamente a senhora não quer ser incomodada com coisas desse tipo, mas eu estava pensando—"

"Por favor, pergunte o que quiser Srta. Grey."

"Professora, por que você manteve seu nome de solteira?" Infelizmente para a Srta. Grey – e para mim mesma, na verdade – seu colega Sr. Thomas fez essa pergunta antes mesmo que ela pudesse abrir a boca. É claro, ele recebeu uma bela cotovelada nas costelas. "Ei! Não me bate, Verônica! Eu só perguntei! Ela pode nem responder, e me dar uma detenção ou alguma coisa."

"Você tem razão, Sr. Thomas," eu disse com um sorriso indulgente – muitos deles viram-no refletido no rosto de Henrietta – mas eu continuei antes que pudesse ser interrompida. "Mas não seria a coisa mais inteligente a fazer. Em resposta à sua pergunta, foi para que não me esquecesse das minhas origens." Eu vi com grande prazer que ele me entendeu perfeitamente, ao passar uma mão pelos cabelos um tanto encabulado e corar com a minha resposta.

"Eu sinto muito por isso, Professora," a Srta. Grey se apressou a dizer. "O que eu queria perguntar antes de ser interrompida," e aqui ela lançou um olhar irritado ao Sr. Thomas, "era... bom, a Professora Young disse que você é uma das últimas combatentes da Segunda Guerra dos anos de 1990 que vive até hoje, e que você também esteve na Última Batalha, e eu estava me perguntando se a senhora poderia nos dizer algo sobre... Harry Potter."

Não posso dizer que não esperava essa pergunta em específico. Afinal de contas, eu mesma estava pensando sobre ele, sem que meus queridos alunos soubessem.

* * *

_A hora havia chegado. A batalha estava acontecendo, feitiços cruzavam os céus e tornavam a noite um arco-íris de cores. Vermelho, rosa, amarelo, azul e verde. Verde, verde, verde._

"_Harry! Oh meu Deus, Harry!" Ela conseguiu encontrá-lo em meio àquele caos._

"_Não, deixa eu ir!" Ele se libertou das mãos que o seguravam com força._

"_Você está sangrando, pelo amor de Deus! A gente tem que cuidar disso!" Ela tentou segurá-lo, mas novamente não conseguiu._

_Seus olhos verdes encontraram os dela firmemente. "Eu tenho que matar aquele desgraçado."_

"_Harry!" Ela gritou, sem saber por quê; era um pedido. Ela sabia que a hora havia chegado, sabia que ele tinha que fazer isso. Eles haviam planejado isso por quase um ano._

"_Hermione, você me prometeu que ia me deixar ir e fazer o que tenho que fazer. Você prometeu!" Era igualmente um pedido. E ele parecia tão desolado por ter que pedir isso que ela se sentiu envergonhada._

"_Tudo bem, então..." Ela parou, pois não sabia o que mais dizer. Ela sentia que precisava dizer alguma coisa, algo para fazer com que ele ficasse, mas sabia que não devia._

"_E você também me prometeu que vai ficar viva." Ele manteve seus olhos nos dela, e colocou as mãos em seus ombros, chacoalhando-a levemente para que ela entendesse sua mensagem._

"_Eu não posso deixar você ir lá sozinho!" Ela gritou, furiosa. Furiosa com onde suas vidas haviam chegado, com o que ele tinha a fazer, e o que ela teria que vê-lo fazer._

"_Você precisa." Ele disse novamente naquele tom calmo e lógico._

"_Harry..." Ela sabia. Ela entendia. Mas não queria._

"_Você não vai me perder. Nunca. Isso não vai acontecer." Seus olhos reluziam tanto. Tão brilhantes nessa noite tão escura..._

"_Harry..."_

"_Eu tenho que ir." E ele foi._

"_E eu te amo..." Ela sussurrou, vendo ele se afastar.

* * *

_

Por muitos anos agora, freqüentemente alguém me procura por mais informações sobre a Segunda Guerra, e especificamente o Herói do mundo mágico, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, o Eleito.

Depois da Última Batalha e a destruição do Dark Lord mais temido do século, os integrantes e combatentes restantes da Ordem da Fênix fizeram um voto para nunca desfrutar da fama vinda das batalhas que lutamos. Seria desrespeitoso às tantas vidas que foram perdidas enquanto lutávamos pela paz, se fosse de outro modo. E fama nunca foi algo que o Harry quis. Não na vida. Não na morte.

Porque Harry Potter morreu na mesma noite que Lord Voldemort.

"Ele era um verdadeiro herói."

Quando me perguntam sobre Harry, essa era a única resposta que eu daria, fosse para repórteres, historiadores, ou até mesmo amigos e familiares que não estiveram lá. Dos meus lábios, essas seriam as únicas palavras que eu diria sobre ele.

E essa foi a resposta que dei a Srta. Grey, ao Sr. Thomas, à minha própria bisneta Henrietta, e a seus colegas. Era a mais absoluta verdade. Ele tinha sido um herói na vida. Ele havia morrido como um verdadeiro herói.

* * *

_Ela temia o que encontraria ali, mas suas pernas não paravam de correr. Ela tinha que encontrá-lo. Ela tinha, agora que tudo havia acabado._

"_Hermione..." Sua voz era fraca. Ele estava tão fraco..._

"_Harry!" Ela quase caiu ao seu lado, segurando-o como se sua vida dependesse disso._

"_Eu consegui. Eu consegui..." Ele tinha um sorriso sofrido, porém suave nos lábios._

"_Sim, aquele desgraçado morreu. Finalmente!" Ela se sentiu chorando. Chorando porque havia acabado, chorando pelo que tinha sido necessário para que eles chegassem ali, e chorando pelo que ainda estava por vir._

"_É..." Sua voz falhou, e ele tossiu violentamente. "Está ficando escuro e frio..." Seus olhos começaram a se fechar._

"_Não, não, não." Ela disse desesperadamente. "Harry, espera! A ajuda já vem, os outros estão vindo, a Ordem está aqui. Você tem que conseguir!"_

"_Não adianta..." Por aquele momento, ele parecia estranhamente lúcido. E seus olhos brilhavam tanto. "Eu vou voltar... Para os meus pais, o Sirius, o Dumbledore..."_

"_Harry, não! Fica comigo!" Seu coração batia tão forte. Lágrimas embaçavam sua visão, mas ela ainda conseguia ver o sorriso suave em seu rosto._

"_Você vai ficar bem... O Ron vai cuidar de você... Eu sei que vai..." Ele disse com tanta convicção, com tanta clareza, que ela se espantou._

"_Você não pode me deixar aqui!" Ela gritou. Egoísta. Desesperada. Em vão._

"_Você vai ficar bem... Diga ao Ron que eu sinto muito por tudo, e peça que a Ginny me perdoe... Diga que eu amo todos eles..." Ele estava ficando frio. Meu Deus, tão frio._

"_Harry!..." Seus soluços impediram que ela dissesse algo mais._

"_Eu te amo... Sempre."

* * *

_

"Ele era um verdadeiro herói."

Esses jovens adultos receberam minha declaração com algo como admiração e curiosidade. A maioria havia adivinhado que essa seria a minha resposta, acredito. Entretanto, acho que os últimos acontecimentos me fizeram perceber algo. Eu era a última pessoa que sabia toda a verdade. É claro, havia uma enorme quantidade de livros a respeito disso, mas nenhum era totalmente exato (e eu sabia, pois havia lido todos).

E então eu senti que precisava acrescentar algo a isso. Pela primeira vez na vida, eu estaria discutindo isso com pessoas que não estiveram lá. Jovens que não faziam idéia do quão diferente suas vidas poderiam ter sido, e que só sabiam de guerra do que viam em livros e outras formas de ficção.

"Ele foi um verdadeiro herói. Mesmo quando tínhamos onze anos e eu lhe devia minha vida por me salvar de um troll. E enquanto fomos crescendo, eu passei a dever minha vida por tantas outras vezes, das ameaças de um Basilisco a cem Dementors, Gigantes e centauros, Death Eaters e Voldemort." Aqui eu fiquei feliz por um momento, pois nenhum deles estremeceu ou reagiu de qualquer outra maneira perante o nome tão temido outrora.

"Ele tinha essa enorme responsabilidade nos ombros, algo que ninguém deveria ter, principalmente por sermos somente adolescentes. E ainda assim ele nunca desejaria isso a ninguém mais, e também não tentaria fugir. Ele encarava os desafios de frente e fazia o melhor possível. Ele nos deu esperança. Ele foi o homem que trouxe de volta a Luz."

Eu vejo suas expressões surpresas e os olhares que trocam entre si, e eu sorrio. Porque eu sei que poderia passar o dia inteiro, ou até mesmo o mês todo contando cada detalhe de cada parte da vida que tivemos juntos por sete anos, e eles ainda assim teriam somente uma vaga idéia desse homem, do que ele fez, de quem foi, e como ele mudou o mundo, mesmo que na época nós nem mesmo soubéssemos disso.

"E digo mais." Seus rostos voltam-se para mim novamente, ansiosos pelo que tenho a dizer. "Eu amei Harry Potter. Eu o amei como pessoa, como amigo, como irmão. E como homem."

Eu lhes dei um último sorriso e me levantei, deixando o Salão Principal e alguns alunos muito surpresos. Eu passei pelas portas duplas e fiquei a andar pelos jardins de Hogwarts nessa manhã um tanto fria. Não me dei conta disso totalmente, no entanto, e continuei a passar os dedos pelos meus cabelos brancos distraidamente. Minha mente estava divagando novamente.

Tanta coisa havia mudado.

Sim, o Harry estava certo no fim de tudo. Eu mantive minha promessa e vivi. Eu trabalhei como Auror imediatamente após a guerra (assim que fiz meus N.I.E.M.s) e por muitos anos trabalhei como Curandeira no São Mungo antes que a Minerva me chamasse para dar aulas aqui. E mesmo depois, quando assumi o posto de Diretora, eu ainda consegui manter o F.A.L.E. funcionando, com a ajuda de amigos e da família.

E o Ron cuidou de mim, assim como eu cuidei dele. Algumas pessoas teriam dito ser destino, mas eu digo que a guerra mudou todos nós, e eu e o Ron aprendemos a depender um do outro, deixando nossas brigas bobas e diferenças de lado. Ele foi meu querido marido até que me deixou dez anos atrás, justo quando nosso primeiro tataraneto nasceu na família.

E a Ginny perdoou o Harry por deixá-la. Eventualmente. A perda dele foi muito para que ela pudesse lidar por tanto tempo, mas nós sabíamos que ela iria superar sua dor e viver novamente. No mínimo, ela faria isso por ele.

Eu não tenho certeza, no entanto, que ele gostaria da ironia que ela se tornou a Sra. Draco Malfoy. Eu sei que só estava feliz que eles conseguiram viver novamente, juntos. De certa forma, era apropriado, já que ambos nunca esqueceriam o Herói do mundo mágico, à sua própria maneira.

Depois de sua fuga com o Snape que se seguiu à morte do Dumbledore, Draco nos procurou e lutou pela Luz na maior parte da Segunda Guerra. Os Malfoys nunca mais foram ligados às Artes das Trevas, e atualmente eram conhecidos por sua coragem e lealdade.

A exemplo disso, a jovem Srta. Henrietta Malfoy veio me encontrar embaixo das árvores à beira do lago alguns minutos depois que me sentei na grama.

"Eu não sabia," ela sussurrou. "Eu nunca ia pensar..."

"Tudo bem, querida." Ela se sentou ao meu lado, deitando a cabeça no meu ombro. "Eu nunca contei a ninguém. Bom, ninguém que não estivesse lá, é claro."

"Por que fez segredo disso?" Ela ergueu os olhos. "O Papi sabia?" Assim como Nana para mim, Papi era o apelido carinhoso que tinha para o Ron.

"É claro que sabia, ele estava lá com a gente o tempo todo," eu disse, sorrindo. "E não era segredo. Eu só nunca soube como discutir isso com quem não viveu na guerra. A sua geração nunca iria entender o que aconteceu naquela época. Para vocês, é somente mais uma aula de História da Magia."

"Bom, você podia tentar me explicar," ela disse casualmente. "Eu sou a melhor aluna do meu ano, afinal de contas."

"Sim, você é." Ela me lembrava tanto de mim mesma, a Henrietta. Sua ousadia, sua coragem, sua inteligência, e sua estranha insegurança em certos momentos. "Acho que chegou a hora de você ouvir essa história. Onde gostaria que eu começasse?"

"Do começo, de preferência," ela disse com um sorriso. "Mas eu adoraria ouvir mais sobre Harry Potter. Ele me parece uma pessoa muito interessante."

"Ele foi." Ele realmente foi. "E é verdade o que eu disse. Ele foi um verdadeiro herói."

"Me parece que isso significa muito mais para você do que para outras pessoas, Nana." Ah, muito perspicaz, Henrietta.

"E significa. Ele sempre significou muito pra mim." Um leve sorriso curvou meus lábios enquanto eu me lembrava. "E ele me salvou, de todas as formas que uma pessoa pode ser salva. Não somente dos perigos que eu disse, que aliás foram todos de verdade e eu poderia acrescentar muitos mais à lista. Mas ele fez muito mais.

"Ele me salvou de quebrar meu coração, de obsessão, de perfeição. Ele me salvou de opressão, de insanidade, do mundo. Ele me salvou de mim mesma, e inclusive da vida.

"E é por isso que ele sempre será o herói da minha vida."

Eu olhei para baixo e vi os olhos maravilhados e atentos de Henrietta. Olhos que transmitiam tantas emoções por ouvir essa história, e que me lembravam tanto dele. E por mais que eu tente, não faço idéia de como uma descendente da Ginny, do Draco, do Ron e minha veio a ter olhos verdes tão maravilhosos. Olhos tão como os de Harry Potter.

E eu observei esses olhos quando comecei a contar a história de algo que havia acontecido há tanto tempo, mas que para mim sempre parecia como se fosse ontem.

* * *

N.A.: Pronto. Para falar a verdade, não estou totalmente satisfeita com isso. O pequeno resumo que fiz parecia melhor, na verdade. Mas aí está. Eu adoraria saber sua opinião.

Eu senti a necessidade de escrever isso alguns dias atrás quando estava dando uma olhada nos canais da TV a cabo, e acabei por ver o final de "Titanic", que foi o filme que mencionei no começo. É de onde tirei a fala original "And he saved me, in every way a person can be saved". E o que me inspirou a escrever isso aqui.


End file.
